1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club in which a head and a shaft are detachably mounted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club in which a head and a shaft are detachably mounted to each other has been proposed. Easiness in detachably mounting the shaft to the head body is useful for several reasons. If golf players themselves detachably mount the shaft to the head easily, the golf players can change the head or the shaft easily. For example, golf players who cannot satisfy the performance of the purchased golf club easily change the head or the shaft by themselves. The golf players themselves can easily assemble an original golf club in which a favorite head and a favorite shaft are combined. The golf players can purchase the favorite head and the favorite shaft, and can assemble the head and the shaft by themselves. Stores which sell the golf clubs can select the combination of the head and the shaft properly corresponding the golf player, and sell the combination. The head and the shaft detachably mounted easily facilitate the custom-made golf club.
The golf club is also suitable in the evaluation of the head or the shaft. For example, when the comparative test of three kinds of shafts is conducted, a highly precise comparative test can be conducted by mounting the same kind of head to three kinds of shafts. When different heads are mounted to the same shaft, a comparative test of the head can be conducted with high precision.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0011848, U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0293115, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-284289 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-42951 disclose a structure in which a shaft is detachably mounted to a head easily. FIGS. 9A and 9B or the like of U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0011848 disclose a golf club capable of adjusting an angle of a shaft to a head.